1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for attaching the slats in a slatted base.
2. Description of the Related Art
From EP-A-0.852.124 a device is known which solves the problem of providing a slatted base in which the slats are attached in such a way that upon exerting a force the bending of the slat remains substantially constant independent of the position where the force is exerted, and in which the slats are able to optimally adapt themselves to the anatomy of the body without an individual adjustment of each separate slat being necessary. To this purpose the device described in EP-A-0.852.124 comprises a bent, springy arm for connecting a first member which is attached to the edge of the slatted base with a second member for receiving the end of a slat which extends in transverse direction of the slatted base. The spring is slideably mounted in the first or second member, and is slideable in the direction of the outside of the edge of the slatted base. The slat is bent in an upward direction.
The device described in EP-A-0.852.124 however has the disadvantage in that a pressure which is exerted on the slat from above not only causes a bending of the slat in vertical direction, but also a displacement of the slat in longitudinal direction of the slatted base, due to torsion of the spring. This has the consequence that the supporting of the body in longitudinal direction of the slatted base is unstable.
The slatted base described in BE-A-903.459 is able to adapt itself to the shape of the body, because means are provided for adjusting the height of the slats in the slatted base. These means comprise a rubber end-piece with a first opening for receiving a slat. The rubber end-piece contains at least two further openings and co-operates with a carrier which is provided to be attached to the inside of the edge of the slatted base. The carrier contains at least one pin which is provided to be received in one of the at least two further openings of the end-piece. Because the carrier is mounted on the inside of the edge of the slatted base, the height of the slat cannot be adjusted without using tools.